1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pipe wrench. More precisely, the present invention relates to a modified nut assembly and locking assembly for use on an adjustable pipe wrench.
2. Background of Relevant Art
Conventionally, when securing a pipe wrench to a pipe or rod, a nut that is capable of adjusting the size of the mouth of the pipe wrench is turned so that the mouth of the wrench is opened large enough to receive the pipe or rod. The pipe or rod is inserted into the mouth of the wrench, and then, the mouth of the pipe wrench is tightened to the pipe or rod by turning the nut in the reverse direction. A problem realized by this arrangement is that the nut must be turned a number of times in order to reach the desired position.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a pipe wrench, and related mechanism, that overcomes the deficiencies of the related art.